


Bella Durmiente

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: Kellic, Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom in the sky under the sea, there lived a forgotten prince with icy blue eyes and raven black hair. He would learn several things on his eighteenth birthday, but he never would have expected to find out he was a prince or that the prince from the Spanish Isles had met him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Kellic fic, and it actually started out as just a Sleeping Beauty au with two guys. Well, I turned it into Vic and Kellin.  
> This is just the intro chapter, too.

     There once was a kingdom in the sky under the sea. One evening, the king and queen were celebrating the one year of being blessed with a baby boy. He had a gorgeous smile and piercing blue eyes. His hair was dark but only a little tuft of it was actually grown yet.  
The people had known the baby was born, but this was the first time they had been invited to see him. Nobles brought presents of gold and silver, and servants brought them forward to the family.  
     All was well and everyone in the palace was enjoying themselves until the warlock from the hill of the setting sun arrived. Merely there to cause trouble, he acted as though he was saddened at the lack of invitation. He smiled wickedly at the queen and king, then he cast a spell on the baby boy: when he reached the age of eighteen, he would die. Laughing menacingly, the warlock left in a puff of smoke.  
     Terrified, the king and queen tried feverishly to discover a way to keep their baby boy safe. Two good witches, Lilith and Scarlet, proposed the idea to take away the boy into hiding until he had surpassed the age eighteen. Reluctant to lose their child for many years, the king and queen hesitated to agree. However, they saw no other way to keep him safe.  
     That night, Lilith and Scarlet took the baby into an old cottage in the woods to live in secret for the next almost twenty years. They gave up their witchcraft in hopes that the baby would never have to wonder why witches would take him and became mortal. They took care of the baby prince for several years as if he were their own.


	2. The Dream

     Seventeen years later, in a cottage in the woods, there lived a young man with raven black hair. He was tall and slim and perfectly innocent. His aunt--Scarlet--and great aunt--Lily--raised him from childhood. They cared for him, fed him, and loved him. Sometimes he felt as though he was still treated like he was four, but he knew his aunts only did it out of love.

     One morning, actually the morning of the birthday of the boy known as Kellin by his aunts, the boy joined the two ladies in the main room of the cottage. He figured they were going to plan something special, so when they shooed him out to get firewood and meat within seconds of his arrival, he willingly obliged.

     He slipped on his black leather boots over his gray trousers. He walked through the woods occasionally seeing animals scurry across the path in chase of their own food and shelter. He laughed casually as two squirrels chased each other.

      As he strolled through the woods, he sang quietly to the animals that didn’t run away at the sound, but mostly to himself. He paused a second to look at his reflection in a pond. His black shirt floated loosely around his torso and arms. He fixed his black hair. That was when he spotted something-no, someone-across the pond.

     Over yonder, a boy with tan skin and muscled arms and overall looked like he could kill vikings, tied his white horse to a tree. He knelt down to wash his hands and face in the water. Kellin watched as he sat under a tree and began to strum a mandolin. He was humming a song that sounded sad, but the chords that he played made a joyous tune. Suddenly, he looked up and his shining brown eyes met Kellin’s own icy blue. The brunet boy smiled kindly at him and nodded his head.

     Frightened, Kellin ran the other direction. The other boy was confused and untied his horse to follow the strange slim boy. Kellin had sworn he'd seen this boy before, but when? His aunts never let him speak to ANYone. At all. He hardly ever left the cottage. Then it hit him, he had seen the strong, brunet, brown eyed boy in a dream. Oh and it was such a beautiful dream. He was so beautiful. Lost in thought, Kellin didn't see the brunet boy dismount his horse and come towards him.

     "Hello," he said with a thick Spanish accent, startling the tall boy. "Can I ask, why did you run off when I acknowledged you?"

     Kellin looked the other boy up and down. "That's not your information to know, sir."

     "Dear sir, I apologize. It's just that, you look so familiar. Have we met? What is your name?"

     He hesitated, but responded, "My name is Kellin. No we have not met. Well, at least not here."  

     "What do you mean not here?" the other boy questioned. "By the way, my name is Victor."

     "Well, Victor, we have met," he paused, "in a dream."

     "Really? Oh yes! I now remember. You were so beautiful in that recurring dream--like a statue made from the finest marble; as if the hands of an angel were to make something in the likeness of itself."

     Victor grabbed Kellin’s hand and held it for a moment. Swiftly, Kellin pulled his hand away from the other boy’s.

     “What are you doing?” he hissed.

     “I just, I, um,” Victor stuttered. It was hard to see, but Kellin knew the tan boy was blushing.

     “Well, come on, Victor, you just what?” “I just got caught up in the eternal seas that are your eyes,” Victor glanced up at Kellin under long eyelashes. He smirked when the taller boy turned away, his cheeks flushing with the same embarrassment he had just felt.

     While Kellin was looking away, Victor plucked a small, purple wild flower that was growing at the base of a tree. He was going to give it to the pale boy, but Kellin suddenly gasped.

     “I’ve got to get back! I was supposed to get firewood and go back,” he said quickly. “Oh, Aunt Lily will be worried, but Aunt Scarlet will be furious,” he started mumbling to himself. “I have got to go, but, Victor,” he smiled. “It was so great meeting you, officially."

     He began to run off towards the west, but Victor called out to him before he got too far away. “Kellin, wait!”

     The raven-haired boy stopped and turned to face the brunet. He smiled lightly when Victor handed him a small purple flower.

     “I want to see you again, Kellin. When can we see each other again?” his voice cracked at the last word.

     Kellin bit his lip and thought for a moment. “This evening, I’ll send my aunts out; meet me at the cottage below the second hill after sun down.” He looked at the flower and his eyes lit up as he thought of seeing Victor again.

     Victor took the flower back and placed it in Kellin’s hair. The light violet contrasted his black hair, and it looked perfect. “I’ll see you again, Kellin.” Taking the taller boy’s pale hand in his tan one, Victor placed a kiss on it. “Until then.”

     Kellin picked up a few different logs on the way back, but he really didn’t inspect all of them to be good pieces of firewood. He was too distracted by the boy he had met in his dreams several time before, for now he had a real memory of the dream boy.


	3. The Prince

     The entire time Victor rode home on his horse, he was thinking about the beautiful Kellin. Of course he had seen him in his dreams several times--how could he forgot those piercing blue eyes and beautiful black hair--but he couldn't believe how perfect he was in real life. He planned on telling his brother about meeting him, but he didn't know if he should tell his brother about the planned meeting that night.

     He rode over the bridge and was greeted by several knights. Men and women in the streets bowed when he rode by, and the children all cheered as Prince Victor hopped off of his horse. When he arrived to the castle, he ran into the dining hall for he knew Michael would be in there. He wasn't surprised to find his brother's good friend, Antonio, nearby, but the jester hoping around them was a bit distracting to Victor. He supposed he wouldn't mind if Antonio heard of Kellin, but the jester was talkative and could possibly let the news out to the public, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

     "Jester, your entertainment has been grand," Michael laughed, "but I believe it is time you leave." 

     The jester walked away backwards while juggling and tripped over a chair's leg. Antonio began laughing loudly with Michael as Victor simply shook his head.

     "Oh, what did Sir Jaime ever do before he came to be your jester?" Antonio joked.

     "That, I know not," Victor smiled. "Listen, I have the most exciting news to share! I was in the forest this morning-"

     "Oh, that reminds me!" Michael jumped, almost falling out of his seat. "Father went to our neighboring kingdom of the sky under the sea to visit with the king. He plans to discuss the marriage between you and the princess. From what I have heard, she is the most beautiful person in the world. Blue eyes like the ocean and hair as dark as a raven's feathers."

     "No!" Victor spun around. "I cannot marry the princess!"

     "Victor, this girl is beautiful, and you would form an alliance between the kingdoms. Imagine this: the Kingdom of the Spanish Isles and the Kingdom of the Sky Under the Sea, the two most powerful and influential kingdoms united!" Antonio said. "It would be the grandest union in history!"

     "Antonio, Michael," the prince sighed. "I met the most beautiful person in the woods today, and I must see them again. While the princess may be wonderful, she could not compare to the majesty of Kellin."

     "Kellin?" Michael asked. "Why, I have never heard of such a name. What will you do? If you truly love Kellin, then you cannot be with the princess. But this alliance would be spectacular."

     "Why do you not marry her? After all, you are a prince as well," Victor said hurriedly.

     "Yes, but you are the eldest. You are next in line for the throne."

     Victor groaned angrily. "What will I do?"

     At that moment, the three were interrupted when they heard the jingle of the jester's hat. "I do not wish to alarm you, or make you feel as if I were listening in," the jester began to say, "but I feel as though you must go to this Kellin--your love must prevail over all else."

     Michael was prepared to have the jester thrown out of the hall when Victor nodded his head and smiled. "Yes! I have to go to Kellin. I must tell him that I love him! If he loves me too, we will run away together! Then, Michael, you could still marry the princess!"

     "Victor, that sounds like too much of risk to take," Antonio said. "How will we know what to tell the king?"

     "If I come back before sun rise, then I shall go through with the marriage. If I do not return, assume that Kellin and I have gone away together." Victor smiled. "If this is the last time I see you, I wish you all well." He turned to his brother and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I am very proud of you."

     And with his farewells said, Victor ran out of the castle. He jumped on his horse and rode back into the woods. He searched and searched for hours until he found the small cottage. The house was completely dark except a small green light shining through the window. 

     Smiling, Victor entered eagerly awaiting to see Kellin again. He was not prepared to meet the person who greeted him.


	4. The Child

     Kellin rushed back to the cottage after meeting Victor in the woods. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday and ran excitedly through the door to find a small cake sitting on the table next to a carefully made scarlet vest. The darkened room suddenly burst with light as his two aunts hopped down the stairs to greet him.

     "Happy birthday, Kellin!" his Aunt Lily cried. "Look at this cake I made you!"

     "Do not ignore the vest I made you, Kellin," his Aunt Scarlet said.

     "They both look like they took a lot of time. Did you do this all while I was out this morning?" He asked quizzically. "I was not gone that long, I thought."

     "Oh, no you were not out that long," Aunt Lily said. "We, uh, um-"

     "We have been working on it for a few days now," Aunt Scarlet cut her off with a jab of her elbow to her sister's arm. "But this is not all, Kellin. We have some exciting news to tell you!"

     "I have exciting news to tell you, as well!" he smiled, knowing that they would love to hear about Victor. "But you go first!"

     "Kellin, you know that we have raised you your entire life as if you were our own," Aunt Lily said slowly.

     "Well, yes, after my parents died, you took me in," Kellin had a sad look on his face.

     "That is not entire true, Kellin." Aunt Scarlet looked to her sister hesitantly. "And we are not truly your aunts."

     "What?" Kellin scrunched his eyebrows together. "I do not understand. Is this some sort of joke? A trick on my birthday? Oh, you almost got me, Aunt Scarlet. Now, do you want to hear my news?"

     "No, Kellin," Aunt Lily said. "Your parents are not dead, Kellin. Your parents are the King and Queen of the Kingdom in the Sky under the Sea. We raised you in hiding all these years for your safety. But tonight, tonight we take you back to be reunited with them and the rest of the kingdom."

     "Then that means that I am a prince?" he whispered the last word. "Why would you not tell me this?" his voice started to become louder. "Should I have not known my true identity all these years? I was led to believe that I was orphaned! While I understand that I--for some reason--needed protection, I could have stayed in safety while knowing who I was!"

     "Kellin, it was for your safety, trust us. After today, you will no longer need us to watch over you. When you go back to the kingdom, they will have you meet with the princess from the neighboring kingdom. Your union will make a strong alliance between the kingdoms, and you will be ruler of the kingdom."

     "No! A princess! I cannot meet her; I cannot marry her!" Kellin paced back and forth nervously.

     "Kellin, you must marry her. It is your birthright as the nearest eligible prince." Aunt Lily tried to reason with him.

     "But I met someone in the woods today!" he yelled incoherently. 

     "Who? Who did you meet?" Aunt Scarlet asked sternly.

     "Aunt Scarlet, Aunt Lily," he looked lovingly at them. "I met the most handsome, wonderful man in the forest today. Oh, he was playing the mandolin so beautifully and had the most perfect brown eyes and smoothest tan skin. He was so polite and wonderful to me. We were going to meet tonight, here!"

     "Kellin, no," Aunt Scarlet said sadly. "You must forget this boy; he is not yours to love. And you are not his to love. After you reunite with your family, you will no longer need to worry about him. You will live a happy life with the princess and rule the kingdom. It is the way it must be. We leave at sundown, and that is the final word on the subject."

     Furious at his aunts and the circumstance, he ran up the stairs and locked himself away in his room. For the hours between the confrontation and leaving for the kingdom, Kellin tried to come up with some sort of plan to let Victor know what had happened. In a moment of brilliance, Kellin decided he would leave a note on the table with the flower Victor had given him on top of it. He would then know that the letter was certainly from him. 

     His aunts knocked on the door and waited for him to put on the nice scarlet vest and best trousers to meet the King and Queen. They began to leave the cottage and Kellin placed the note and flower on the table in hopes that Victor would actually show up. Hopefully, the shorter man would find Kellin in the kingdom in the sky under the sea and then they could run away together. The three of them left the cottage and began their journey to the kingdom.


	5. The Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I try to do one perspective per chapter, I do not have enough to type for one or the other, so there will be three parts to this chapter.

     "Well, Prince Victor," a deep voice said in the darkness. "I would have  _never_ guessed that it was you who the young man was expecting." The voice chuckled, "Well, I assume neither of you know who the other  _truly_ is. You did not tell him you were a prince, did you?"

     "Who are you? It is not your place to know what I told Kellin. Show your face, coward!" Victor drew his sword.

     From the corner of the room, the warlock came into the light. He laughed at the prince's confused expression. "You do not even know who he truly is, do you?"

     "I know that I love the boy I met in the woods. That is all I need to know and all you will know."

     "Oh, are you going to prevent me from telling you the truth, Prince Victor?" the warlock chuckled again. "You do not even know that this boy is also a prince. He is the first born of the King and Queen of the Kingdom in the Sky under the Sea! You are to marry his sister, are you not?"

     Victor's face dropped, but he could not believe what he was hearing. "No! I am going to run off with Kellin; we will love each other forever. What have you done to him? If he truly is the prince, then  _you_ were the one to curse him and take him away from his family at birth! Where is he?"

     "I have done nothing, yet. He is off to the kingdom, and I will make sure he never gets there. You, dear prince, will not stop me, either." _  
_

     Before Victor could react, the warlock transported them away with a flick of his wrist. Magically, they appeared in the dungeons of the warlock's castle. While the prince was still baffled, the warlock pushed him into one of the cells and locked the door in front of Victor's face. 

     "Your Kellin will not live past this day! As for yourself, I cannot speak of your mortality just yet."

     Victor struggled to break down the door, but it was useless. He angrily slid down the wall and dropped his head into his hands. What would he do to save Kellin?

~~~

     Kellin followed his aunts to the kingdom, but his mind was else where. He wondered if Victor had found his note or if he had even kept the promise of meeting that evening. He had not realized that the trip had come to an end, and that the tall castle stood in front of him. Instead of going inside, his aunts led him to a tower on the outskirts of the castle walls.

     "We will wait here until morning," his Aunt Lily informed him. "Kellin, you must stay with us until the sun rises. Do you promise?"

     He looked at her sadly, desperately wanting to see Victor. Had he found the letter? Was he on his way to take him away? "I understand."

     The two ladies smiled at him and made there way into the tower. As the three ascended the stairs, something caught Kellin's eye. To his left, a bright green orb appeared out of thin air. His first reaction was to investigate it, but he thought to ask his aunts about it. They had already gone further up the stairs, and something inside him decided that they would be fine not knowing.

     He went to get a closer look at the mysterious orb, but it began moving down the stairs. He followed it until it turned into a small room that was empty except for a small spinning wheel. There had been similar ones in the cottage before he had had his last birthday, but as soon as he was seventeen, his Aunt Scarlet had disposed of it. Now, he went to it, for the orb had stopped moving and was hovering above the spinning wheel.

     Kellin walked to it and stretched out his hand to touch the tip of the spinning wheel. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do so, but he could not help himself. Right as his finger was barely on top of the spinning wheel, he heard his aunts calling his name desperately from somewhere behind him. Inside, he wanted to turn to them, but he had already pricked his finger on the tip.

     In seconds, he felt the world melt around him and everything went black.

~~~

     Scarlet and Lilith appeared in the room just as Kellin collapsed in front of the spinning wheel. A green orb manifested into the warlock who had cursed the boy years before. A grand laugh escaped the warlock as he stood behind the boy.

     "Did I not warn you that the boy would die? Was my power not enough of sign for you fools? What will you tell the King and Queen when they find out that you did not keep your promise? Even the prince from the Spanish Isles will not know of his death!" The warlock laughed menacingly and disappeared from the room in a flash of green light.

     The two looked sadly at each other and finally used their magic to bring the boy from the room to the top of the tower. Together, the devised a plan to put the kingdom in a sleep until the prince was awakened. Lying in the bed in the top room, Kellin looked like he was simply sleeping, and his aunts hoped that their magic from so long ago would make that so. They knew that only the boy that he had been waiting for would be able to wake him up. They would have to find out where the Spanish prince was.


	6. The Kiss

     Victor was now pacing back and forth in the small area of his cell. He knew that there must be something he could do to save Kellin, but he would need to get out of the prison first. Suddenly, he heard a commotion at the door. He prepared for the warlock to come in and possibly try to kill him, but was surprised to see two women standing in the doorway when the door flew open. 

     "You are the Prince of the Spanish Isles," the taller of the two ladies said.

     It was not a question, but he answered it anyway. "I am Prince Victor." He wondered if the ladies knew of Kellin, so he asked. "What do you know of Kellin? Where is he?"

     The two ladies looked at each other sadly. "We must hurry, but I will tell you," the shorter one said. "Prince Kellin has fallen into an eternal sleep and rests in the tallest tower outside the kingdom. Only you can wake him, Prince Victor, for the spell breaks with a first kiss from a true love." She paused and then added, "Prince Victor, he loves you. Do you love him?"

     "Of course! We must get out of this castle. I have to wake him!" he shouted.

     Out of thin air, a sword and shield manifested in front of the two ladies. "You must take these, for escaping the warlock will not be easy. We are the good witches, Lilith and Scarlet. We will assist you as you go on this quest, but our powers are limited because we have just cast a spell over the entire kingdom to put them all into a deep sleep until the Prince wakes again."

     Victor nodded and grabbed the shield and sword. He ran out of the prison and ascended the stairs. Following the witches, he jumped over crumbling stairs and holes in the ground. Something large flew past him, so he looked up to see dozens of men hurling rocks, shooting arrows, and wielding swords as they tried to escape the castle. With the magic of the witches and his sword, the trio exited the castle and ran to the nearby stables.

     "You must get a horse! It will be the quickest way to get to Kellin!" the one named Lilith commanded. She used her magic to untie one of the horses, and Victor swung himself onto its back. They trotted away towards the Kingdom of the Sky under the Sea, but heard a loud shriek come from the castle behind them. A green orb flashed across the sky in the direction that the trio was going. In the horizon, they could see it illuminate the sky behind the tower in which Kellin slept.

     "Oh, no!" Scarlet cried. The group trudged on as fast as they could to get to Kellin before any harm could come to him from the warlock. Once they made it through the woods, Victor jumped off the horse and began to enter the tower, but the warlock appeared in front of him suddenly.

    Pushing him back, the warlock laughed loudly. "You will  _not_ be saving the prince!" With a wave of his hand, Victor fell backwards, away from the evil man. In a flick of his wrist and a dark cloud appearing in the sky, the warlock transformed into a grand dragon. "No! Prince Kellin will sleep forever!"

     He slithered up and around the tower, and began to reach into the room that Kellin slept in. Scarlet used her magic to bring the warlock's attention back to Victor and away from the sleeping prince. The dragon swiftly turned its head to look at the Spanish Prince. It crawled down the tour and inched closer to him. 

     Finally realizing he needed to fight and kill the beast, Victor jabbed his sword at the dragon and slit its neck. It cried out loudly as green blood spilled from its neck, but Victor knew it would take more than just him to slay the warlock.

     Backing away quickly, the prince led the dragon near a cliff and ran between its feet to avoid being hit with its large hand. It breathed fire towards him, but he hid behind his shield. With the help of the witches' magic, he threw his sword with all his might at the dragon's heart. It pierced the heart, and the dragon fell back off the cliff. With a fierce cry and loud thump, the dragon died in a mist of green. The storm cloud above the tower began to dissipate. 

     Victor was so absorbed in the duel, he momentarily forgot the reason he had been fighting it. However, the witches yelled for him to get to the tower.

     He ran to the entrance again and bolted up the stairs. The tower was so tall that by the time he got to the door of the room, the witches opened it for him. Out of breath from the fight with the dragon and the climb up the stairs, he stumbled forward to the side of the bed and collapsed to his knees when he saw Kellin.

     It looked as if the dark haired boy was simply asleep, and he hoped that he would wake up soon. Victor brushed back a piece of black hair off Kellin's face and pushed himself up from his knees. Lifting Kellin's head off the pillow, Victor noticed that the two witches had left the room.

     He sighed deeply and brought his lips to Kellin's as the pale boy slept through the curse. He did not kiss him long before he felt Kellin's pulse speed up under the skin of his neck. The other prince breathed in sharply under Victor's lips.

     Kellin looked up at Victor with his dark blue eyes and smiled brightly. "Victor, I knew you'd come!" his high pitched voice filled the Spanish prince with joy.

     "Of course I did, Kellin," he whispered. Kellin threw his arms around Victor and laughed joyously. He laced his fingers through the dark brown hair of the Spanish man and kissed his cheek.

     They sat in the tower for a while and the witches entered after a while full of joy to see that Kellin was safe. They never knew that the two princes were planning on running away as soon as they got out of the tower--they would never get to the Kingdom of the Sky under the Sea. Scarlet and Lilith were the last two people to ever see Kellin and Victor before they jumped on the horse from the warlock's castle and ran off into the woods. They lived in the cottage for years on end until they could no longer stay in the tiny house. Even as they searched for a home and told each other the truth about their pasts, the Spanish man and his pale prince lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it ended on a cheesy note, but here is my first Kellic fic. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for me to post another one I wrote recently. (It's not as cheesy I promise!!)


End file.
